un pacte de mort vengeresque
by harrypottermanga
Summary: un Harry mourant tout juste âgé d'un an est sauvé des flammes du manoir Potter par un dragon bleu prés de la mort aussi. Pour vivre ils acceptent de faire un pacte, mais contre un prix...HPDM SUSPENDUE
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou c'est de nouveau moi, System alias Darkness alias Harrypottermanga ! Pour ceux qui lise ma fic KONOHA OU POUDLARD sachez que je ne la laisse pas tomber ! Je voulais écrire cette fic car j'aime beaucoup Harry potter et le jeu vidéo Drakengard ( le 1 et le 2 ) alors j'ai pensé qu'un crossover entre les deux ne serait pas si mal ! Voilà bonne lecture en espérant que cela vous plaira !

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la possession de jk Rowling. Les personnages ( ainsi que un brin d'histoire, seulement les flash back je vous rassure ) du jeu vidéo Drakengard ( 1 et 2 ) ne m'appartiennent pas égalemment mais sont la propriété de l'assaciation de _Square Enix._

**_P.S_**: Peu de personne connaisse Drakengard même les plus fanatiques de console et jeux vidéos, donc avec cette fic j'espère vous faire découvrir un new jeu qui pourrez vous plaire !

**LE PACTE DE MORT VENGERESQUE**

1-Prologue

Tout était détruit dans la petite maison de Godric Hollow. Une odeur de sang nauséabond empestait l'air. La mort puait à des lieux d'ici, faisant fuir les êtres vivants s'approchant de trop prés l'entre de l'enfer.  
Cependant, une odeur, minime certes, mais une odeur quand même était présente dans ce lieu de dévastation. Une odeur contrastant horriblement avec la puanteur de Godric Hollow. Une odeur merveilleuse. Une odeur de vie ! L'odeur d'un nouveau né.

Non loin de là, un dragon aux écailles bleu était grièvement blessé. Il volait tant bien que mal vers le sud mes ses ailes membraneuses étaient déchiquetés laissant des traînées de sang à chaque battement d'ailes s'écrasaient au sol.  
Il s'était bien fait amocher par cette race inférieure qui était les hommes !  
Legna, car c'était son nom, savait pertinemment que son heure était arrivé. Plus que quelques battements et cela en seraient finis pour de bon pour lui ! Seul une chose pouvait encore le sauver de cette mort imminente mais il devait le faire avec un humain ! Plutôt mourir que de perdre son honneur. Un dragon meurt mais son âme reste vivante.

Cela faisait des heures qu'il volait sans relâche, finalement la fatigue l'emporta et il se laissa tomber de tout son soul, ignorant l'odeur de mort qui se rapprochait dangereusement de ses naseaux.  
Il se tramait quelque chose dans cet endroit, Legna en était sûr mais il s'en fichait éperdument, sachant son heure sonnée dans quelques instants.

Après d'horribles minutes d'attentes, il s'écrasa sur un sol goudronneux. Conscient d'avoir provoqué un séisme à une échelle de 5 sur l'échelle de Richter, il se redressa sur ses griffes de pierres avec dignité, volant mourir fièrement.

Soudain des cris étouffés par la fumée de l'incendie non lion d'ici, lui parvint par son ouie très développée. Il hésita un instant avant de décider d'aller satisfaire sa curiosité.  
D'un pas traînant mais pas pour le moins long grâce à ses longues et puissantes pattes, il arriva en boitillant devant un manoir en feu. De longues flammes léchaient les murs, brûlaient les portes en bois, explosaient les baies vitrées. Legna était hypnotisé par se carnage. Il huma l'air avec un dégoût profond lorsqu'il reconnut l'odeur des hommes.  
Qu'elle folle ethnie, les humains détruisaient leur propres construction et tués les membres de leur espèce. Que des stupides êtres sans l'once d'une intelligence.

Alors que Legna s'apprêtait à partir, un cri déchira le silence. Le dragon bleu fixa un moment la demeure entrain de brûler avant de réaliser l'étendue de la folie humaine, il y avait un enfant dans le manoir en feu !  
Legna secoua vivant la tête. Mais enfin, que lui arrivait il ? Il s'en fichait qu'un enfant brûle vive dans ce four géant, ce n'était pas ses affaires, les humains étaient tous pourris et tous abus de pouvoir, ce n'est pas en aidant un de ces êtres même bambin qu'il allait changer la race !  
La moitié d'un toit s'effondra, faisant accentuer les pleurs effrayés de l'enfant.  
Mais en même temps, ce gosse n'avait pas choisi de naître humain, il n'y pouvait rien…  
Une explosion retentit et le feu s'épaississant en grondant de plus en plus menaçant presque défiant Legna d'approcher.  
Legna ne pouvait laissait ce nouveau né dans les flammes. Cela serait une démonstration parfaite qu'il ne valait pas mieux que les hommes.

Avec un grognement résigné, Legna fonça dans le manoir qui s'effondra sur le choc. Le dragon, aussi vite que l'éclair plongea le museau dans l'un des étage en miettes.  
Si un passant aurait passé par là en ce moment précis, il aurait pus contempler un dragon dont la tête était caché dans les décombres d'un manoir en flammes. Cela aurait pus être comique si la situation n'avait pas était si grave et alarmante.

Après plusieurs minutes, la tête du dragon émergea enfin à l'air libre, portant dans sa gueule à ce qui ressemblait une boule de chiffon légèrement cendré. Mais en observant bien, on pouvait voir un petit enfant d'un an aux cheveux noir de jais, les yeux délibérément clos, qui tremblait de tout son petit être.

Legna, se laissa tomber sur le sol de tout son long, aillant gaspillé ses dernière forces vitales pour sauver un enfant. Le dit enfant avait une étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Il ouvrit timidement de grands yeux vert émeraude innocents qui fit fondre le dragon.

L'enfant n'était pas loin de la mort non plus, il était couvert de sang et semblait attendre sagement sa dernière heure consciemment comme Legna. Ce dernier se demanda comment un enfant de cet âge pouvait être aussi intelligent.  
Finalement ne pouvant supporter l'idée que tous ses efforts auraient été vains, il allongea le cou pour rapprocher sa tête vers celle de l'enfant. Au diable l'honneur !  
- Comment te nommes tu petit ? Demanda Legna en fixant le bambin de ses yeux jaunes.  
Bien que intelligent pour son âge, Harry ne pouvait prononcer que deux ou trois mots mais pas une phrase, cependant il comprit le sens de la question.  
- Harry, murmura t-il de sa voix fluttée et quelques peu rouillé à force de crier.  
Le dragon ne sembla pas étonné qu'il lui ait répondit.  
- Je sens une forte haine émaner de toi petit Harry, je sens aussi ta vie nouvelle quitter peu à peu ce monde nouveau qui est le tien. Je suis dans le même cas.  
Harry toussa fortement, manquant de s'étouffer mais cela n'allait tarder et il le savait.  
- Cela étant, continua le dragon, c'est pourquoi je te propose un pacte.  
Voyant la mine interrogatrice du bébé, le dragon continua difficilement.  
- Un pacte est un lien magique qui nous unira, nous partagerons la même vie, les mêmes pouvoirs, mais sache que pour cela ce face il te faudra légué une partie de toi qui t'es chère. En faisant ce pacte nos vies seront sauves et ensemble nous pourrons accomplir ta vengeance. Acceptes tu ?  
L'enfant toussa encore plus fortement et alors qu'il allait sombrer pour toujours dans les ténèbres, il dit un inaudible :  
- Oui.  
Souriant le dragon cracha faiblement une grosse lumière bleutée alors que l'enfant sortait une boule d'orée de son cœur. Instantanément les deux boules fusionnèrent pour ne former qu'un.

C'est ainsi qu'à partir de ce jour, Harry Potter le Survivant avait pactisé avec Legna le Dragon Bleu au prix de sa vue et Legna au prix de son honneur.

Alors bien ? Pas bien ? Une petit reveiw pour savoir ce que vous en pensez ? J'accepte tout !  
Biz


	2. Chapter 2

**Discamer:** les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages de Drakengard appartiennent à l'association de _Square Enix_.

**Réponse aux reviews:** _Tarsec:_ ben voilà la suite ! 

_Sahada:_ Ta réponse à ta question est dans ce chapitre mais pour le yaoï je vais y réfléchir mais je pense que cela sera le cas !

_Onarluca et Almevera et Ewiliane et Zaika:_ Je suis trés contente que ma fic vous plaise tant !

**UN PACTE DE MORT VENGERESQUE**

**2- Le fils dragon.**

Harry du haut des ses six était une vrai machine à tuer. Il n'hésitait pas à sentir des hommes, femmes, enfants tomber par sa main ou celle des autres. Il se souvenait de l'effet que cela lui avait produit dés son premier meurtre.  
Ce jour là, il s'était béni d'avoir perdu la vue afin de ne pas voir le spectacle que cela offrait.  
Malgré tout, il en avait des cauchemars toute la nuit reliant cette nuit à son anniversaire de ses trois ans.  
Legna n'était pas venus le réconforter cette nuit là comme il l'aurait pour les autres nuits. Il s'était contenté de le regarder se tordre dans le tas de mousse qui lui servait de couche dans une grotte éloigné de tout.  
Le lendemain, Harry avait eu une attitude que Legna avait espérait voir un jour en l'enfant. Une attitude résignée et compréhensive ainsi que vengeresse.  
Cela faisait des lustres que Legna ne cessait de lui rappeler ce que les humains, ces êtres abjects, lui avait tout enlevé, que c'était sans conteste la dernière vue qu'il avait eu avant de devenir aveugle !  
Bien sur, encore très jeune, Harry avait comme principe, comme tous les enfants de cet âge, que les plus vieux avaient toujours raison, que ce que disait Legna n'était que les bonnes solutions, qu'il ne se trompait jamais.

A l'âge de quatre ans, il se souvenait qu'une bande de sorcier à l'âge adulte, étaient venus profaner leur grotte en s'attaquant à Legna pour ses organes. Evidemment, prit au dépourvus et un peu effrayé par les cris sanguinaires et les plaintes de douleurs du dragon, Harry s'était réfugié au fond de la caverne, tremblant. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui ce passait. Il ne pouvait pas voir, il ne pouvait qu'entendre, sentir, toucher et à cet instant, il avait su qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave.

Legna s'était cabré de douleurs après qu'il eut entendus un sifflement métallique transpercé de la chair. Puis sans comprendre ce que cela était, il avait ouï d'une vague de chaleur transpercer l'air et s'approcher dangereusement du dragon.  
Brusquement, il s'était levé et c'était interposé entre l'attaquant et Legna. Il avait alors percuté quelque chose de chaud qui lui fit mal. Il s'était alors tordu de douleur criant, sentant des millions d'épine chauffaient à blanc lui transpercer la chair de part et d'autre.

Legna avait gronder et avait envoyé un grand coup de queue vers le responsable du malheur de son protéger. Legna avait partagé la douleur de Harry. Le pacte était très clair. Il avait la même longévité de vie, l'un meurt, l'autre aussi que cela soit par accident, volontairement ou naturellement. Il partageait la même douleur, partageait la même colère…

Enfin libéré de son supplice, Harry sentit une colère le submerger. Les humains allaient payer de leur vie.  
Le petit garçon se tourna vers Legna et s'écria :  
- Soit mes yeux !  
Le dragon ravit de voir son petit meurtrier reprendre du service, s'exécuta. Il envoya une partie de sa magie dans le corps de l'enfant, elle temporaire et aussitôt les yeux verts émeraudes se transformèrent en iris jaune, les yeux du dragon.  
Harry pus voir les attaquant. Ils avaient tous de grandes robes noires, un sceau bizarre était gravé dessus. Une baguette et un os s'entre croisant.  
Malgré son âge Harry savait tous du monde magique, à part sa propre histoire, et il put reconnaître des gens du ministère. Sûrement des médecins voulant des organes de dragons pour leurs potions !

Il put constater avec plaisir que les assaillants étaient terrifiés par lui. Il était vrai que vivre avec un dragon et de plus lui demander de lui léguer sa vue était pour le moins inhabituelle et très effrayant. Comment un enfant pouvait avoir le respect d'un dragon ?

Si les sorciers avaient étaient plus attentifs, ils auraient deviné que l'enfant et le dragon avait fait un pacte. En effet le pacte avait un signe distinctif. Il se plaçait sur l'organe que les pactiseurs avait perdu. Bien entendu, celui du dragon n'était pas visible mais celui d'Harry était inscrit sur ses paupières. Le signe était visible que lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, chose rare.

Harry prit une petite dague, qui cachait toujours sur lui, et se jeta dans un cri rageur sur les sorciers. Trop surpris pour faire un mouvement, le sorcier ne comprit pas tout de suite que le garçon avait planté l'arme dans sa poitrine. Finalement, il toma mort, les yeux ouverts de surprise.  
Toujours rageur et pas satisfait d'une seule victime, il entreprit d'attaquer un autre sorcier pendant Legna profitant de l'effet de surprise ouvrit grand la gueule et dévora les deux derniers sorciers vivants d'un coup.  
Les proies crièrent de terreur et douleur alors qu'ils sentaient leur cage thoraciques céder sous les crocs puissants du reptiles. Leur crâne se brisa en mille morceaux et enfin Legna les avala.

Il jeta un coup d'œil pour voir comment l'enfant se débrouillait avec sa victime lorsqu'il la vit déjà morte. Décidemment, Harry était très efficace. Le travaille était vite fait et bien fait.  
Lui enlevant l'usage de la vue par rapport à sa magie, Legna s'approcha du garçon.  
- Délecte toi de ta proie, tu verras à quel point il est gratifiant de sentir ses forces se revigorer par le chère de sa victime.  
Harry était resté pensif avant de déclarer avec fureur :  
- Je refuse de me souiller en mangeant des carcasses d'êtres humains !  
Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie de la grotte.  
- Je trouverai de quoi satisfaire ma faim en forêt.  
Le dragon resta silencieux pendant que le garçon s'enfonçait dans les sous bois.  
Legna était confiant, Harry ne risquait rien, il savait se défendre, il avait démontré mainte fois.  
Il réfléchit aux paroles de son fils, car oui le dragon le considérait comme tel et le sentiment était réciproque.  
Les paroles de Harry n'était peut être que capricieux mais avait son sens. Legna se promit intérieurement de ne jamais obliger Harry à faire quoi que soit, il fût bien intelligent même du haut de ses trois ans de prendre ses propres décisions.

Legna tenu sa promesse pendant les trois autres années de la vie de Harry.  
Ce dernier était allongé contre le flanc de Legna en ruminant ses pensées.  
- Petit, qui y a-t-il ? Demanda Legna.  
- Je me demandais ce que j'étais réellement. Je ne suis pas un dragon, je ne suis pas un homme, du moins plus maintenant. En reniant ma race, j'ai découvert que je n'étais plus rien.  
Legna le regarda se lever et se mettre un bandeau dans les yeux. Harry n'aimait pas qu'on le prenne de pitié parce qu'il était aveugle même si il était seul avec Legna, alors il se cachait les yeux. Legna ne pus s'empêcher de le trouver extrêmement mûr pour un gamin de six ans. Et il en était fier.  
Le dragon était persuadé que Harry deviendrait un jour quelqu'un de puissant, de craint et respecté même si il n'était pas un dragon.  
- Tu es peut être ni l'un ni l'autre, dit Legna, mais une chose est sûr, même si tu n'as pas d'écaille, tu es mon fils Harry, ne l'oublie jamais. Qu'importe ce que tu es car ton identité ne fait aucun doute.  
Harry fit un sourire rayonnant au dragon, content que Legna ait dit ce qu'il voulait entendre le plus au monde.  
Il était Harry le fils de Legna le Dragon Bleu.

_Alors ? Nul ou bien ? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, n'oubliez pas j'accepte tout, bon ou mauvais !  
A au prochain chapitre !  
Biz_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages de Drakengard appartiennent à l'association de _Square Enix._

__

**Réponses aux reviews:**

****

**Note de l'auteur: **Je tenais à vous dire que les six premiers chapitres ( donc les trois qui reste ) seront aussi court que le chapitre 3e si ce ne n'est plus long. Les chapitres commenceront véritablement à être long à partir du 7e chapitre !

****

****

**chapitre 3: Pacte de mort !**

La nuit était froide, elle n'était que synonyme de tristesse, de folie, de mort dans cet endroit lugubre que le monde sorcier le comparait à l'entre des enfers. Un endroit que nul n'en est jamais ressortis vivants.  
Un lieu où une grande bâtisse s'élevait dans le ciel dépourvus d'étoiles trop peureuses pour montrer leur lumière réconfortante dans un tel endroit.

Au pied de ce bâtiment monstrueux, se trouvait de vils créatures dépourvus de visage cachait par des capes en lambeaux qui ondulaient dans une grâce effrayante autour de leur silhouette fantomatique à la peau putride et pourris. Des râles s'échappait d'eux, faisant trembler de peur les prisonniers des cellules. Les Détraqueurs se nourrissaient avec un entrain non dissimulé les retenus d'Azkaban.

Etrangement, une personne parvenait à échapper aux effets des Détraqueurs, lui évitant de se remémoraient ses pires souvenirs afin d'éviter de pleurer de tout son soul et de sombrer dans la folie.  
Sirius Black, était cet homme. Il aurait à mainte et mainte reprise ce laisser aller à la liberté grâce à sa forme canine, passer entre les barreaux du à sa maigreur mais il n'y voyait aucun intérêt.  
La seule lueur d'espoir, le être qui le rattachait à la vie, qui l'obligeait à rester en vie était morte.  
Harry Potter était mort, son petit bout de chou, son filleul…  
Sirius le revoyait encore et encore dans le creux de ses bras. Le bambin aux yeux verts gazouillant joyeusement, s'amusait à jouer avec ses mèches de cheveux…

Sirius Black se laissait mourir à petit feu, non pas de folie, de faim ou de peur mais de chagrin. Le prisonnier mourrait de peine. Son étoile s'était éteinte à tout jamais et tout cela à cause de ce rat !  
Queudver, qui n'avait pu le tuer faute d'avoir été surpris par les faits du traître. Tuer une treizaines de moldus sous ces yeux, de l'avoir accusé d'avoir trahis James et Lily.  
Il s'était coupé un doigt et avait disparus par les égouts sous sa forme de rat.  
Sirius avait trouvé cette situation tellement horrible et en même temps tordante… Il avait été hilarant de voir Petitgrown l'avoir attirer dans un piège et là, il n'avait pus s'en empêcher, il avait éclaté de rire. D'un rire sans joie, d'un rire hystérique. C'était à ce moment ci que les Ouliators et les Aurors avaient débarqués et l'avaient trouvé dans cet état de folie.

Patmol a tout de suite était condamné à Azkaban à perpétuité sans l'ombre d'un procès pour avoir soi disant tué de sang froid treize moldus et accusé du meurtre de Peter Petitgrown.

Sirius laissa de grosses goûtes d'un de ses nombreux sanglots de la journée perlaient sur ses joues creuses.  
Aujourd'hui… neuf ans, Harry aurait du avoir neuf ans.

Il tapa violemment du poing, le mur de pierre froide. Au Merlin, il aurait adoré étripé Queudver entre ses crocs mais après avoir tué ce rat et accomplit sa vengeance qu'aurait il fait ? Rien, absolument rien ne le retenait à la vie.  
Tout le monde le croyait coupable, même Remus et Dumbledore. Pourtant au fond de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils avaient raison dans un sens. C'était lui qui avait conseillé à James et Lily de changer de Gardien du Secret à la dernière minute, de les persuader de prendre Peter à la place aussi non tout le monde l'aurait deviné.  
Mon dieu, comme il avait été stupide !  
Le condamné se prit la tête dans les mains, tout en continuant de pleurer.

Pourquoi ne la voulait il pas ? Pourquoi la mort s'obstinait-elle de le fuir ?  
Il voulait mourir !  
Bien entendu, il avait déjà essayé de se couper les veines mais les gardiens lui avaient sauvé la vie. Depuis, ils prenaient garde à ce que rien de tranchant ne tombe entre ses mains.  
Il voulait mourir ! Mourir ! MOURIR !

Tout à coup, une légère lueur le fit sursauter. Il n'osa pas relever la tête.  
- Regarde moi en face, Sirius Black, dit une voix caverneuse dépourvue de vie.  
Patmol en eut un frisson dans le dos mais cependant s'exécuta.  
Ce qu'il vit devant lui le laissa sans voix.  
Le squelette d'un humain lui faisait face dans une logue cape noir, un capuchon était rabattu sur sa tête. Il tenait entre ses os qui aurait du être des doigts, une longue fauche, plus grande que lui-même.

- Je suis la faucheuse. Je sais ce qui t'anime et empêche la mort de t'emporter.  
Avec un regard d'espoir, Sirius se leva t'en bien que mal et fit face au tas d'os.  
- Quel est elle ? Demanda t-il presque suppliant.  
La faucheuse le fixa longuement de ses orbites vides.  
- La vengeance.  
Sirius sembla reprendre des couleurs subitement.  
- Ta tâche sur cette planète n'est pas achevée, tu te dois d'accomplir ta destiné, tu te dois d'accomplir ton rôle mais pour cela tu auras besoin d'aide car tu es à présent bien trop faible pour affronter un partisan du seigneur des ténèbres.  
Loin de ce vexé comme il l'aurait fait il y a quelques années, il murmura :  
- Que dois je faire alors ?  
Si un crâne pouvait montrer des sentiments, il aurait sourit de victoire et de satisfaction.  
- Un pacte avec moi, te donneras force et puissance.  
Sachant qu'il lui devrait quelque chose qu'il tenait particulièrement à cœur Sirius fut ravis de cette initiative, de toute façon, rien ne pourrait lui manquer. Après avoir accomplit sa vengeance, tuer le rat, il pourrait enfin mourir l'esprit en paix.  
Sans plus hésiter, il s'approcha de la faucheuse.  
- J'accepte, dit il.  
Ravis, la faucheuse leva sa fauche et l'abattit sur Sirius. Aussitôt, ce dernier ressentit une vive douleur à la poitrine et puis tout stoppa aussi rapidement. D'un coup d'œil, il put voir que le squelette avait disparut.

Sirius encore essoufflé par cette douleur soudaine, enleva son haut et pus voir la marque du pacte sur son torse ou plus précisément l'endroit où son cœur battait.  
- A présent tu auras l'immortalité devant toi pour accomplir ta vengeance, fit une voix dans sa tête avant d'éclater d'un rire goguenard.  
Patmol, tremblant de rage et de peine, se laissa tomber à genoux avant de hurler à plein poumon son injustice.

La faucheuse lui avait retiré en échange du pacte la dernière chose qui lui tenait à cœur, la possibilité de mourir.

_Voilà alors c'est comment ? Comment vous trouvait ce nouveau pacte ? Bien pas bien pour l'avenir ?  
Review please !  
a au prochain chapitre !  
Biz_


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà enfin la suite, pour ceux que cela intéresse de savoir, cette explication sur les sceaux que legna va donner est tiré de l'histoire original de drakengard pour que vous vous fassiez une idée du jeu vidéo, si vous voulez en savoir plus aller sur le site officiel du jeu n°2 !

**Réponses au reviews:** Je suis vraiment contente que cette fic plaise tant ! Oui, effectivement Sirius est devenu immortel mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour sont sort, bien au contraire cel va lui servir ( à voir pour les curieux...) ! Et oui je vous promet pas mal d'étincelles ! lol. Oui, Harry va aller à Poudlard mais pas dans l'âge habituel !

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages de Drakengard appartiennent à _Square Enix !_

**UN PACTE DE MORT VENGERESQUE**

**4- Les Sceaux**

****

Dans un champs de bataille où le sang et la mort étayait tous ses sens pouvant être actifs, un jeune garçon de onze ans aux longs cheveux noir, lui arrivant jusqu'au dos, en bataille, portant un bandeau autour des yeux, se tenait droit comme un pieu, immobile, ne levant sa longue épée menaçante que lorsqu'un ennemis osait s'aventurait de trop prés de lui.  
Mine de rien, malgré son âge, Harry Potter imposait le respect et la puissance même avec son handicape, beaucoup d'anciens vivants avaient pus le constater, le garçon radiait de force et n'hésitait pas à tuer tout homme osant lever sa baguette sur lui.  
Bien entendu, Legna avait fait en sorte que l'identité du Fils dragon ne soit révélée à personne.

Ils avaient été attirés par l'odeur de la bataille et c'était retrouvé ici, mais le plus intrigant dans cette histoire, ce fut la réaction de Legna face aux spectacles qui se déroulait en face d'eux.  
D'après les descriptions du dragon, une sanglante bataille avait lieu entre les aurors et les mangemorts ainsi que d'autre sorciers mené apparemment par un vieille homme à la longue barbe argenté. Ils bravaient devant un immense hôtel où un homme était enchaîné contre les hautes poutres romaines de ce dit hôtel.

Legna avait rugit son mécontentement injustifié, pour Harry qui ne comprenait pas tout à la situation, en brûlant la moitié des sorciers présent par ses flammes dévastatrices. Ces derniers avaient été si surpris de la présence d'un dragon qu'ils en avaient oublié pendant un moment le combat.  
Harry, faisant confiance en son père pour ses raisons meurtrières, en avait profité pour se lancer dans la guerre et terrasser d'un coup d'épée tous les sorciers qui se trouvaient sous la porté de son fer.

Cette épée, il l'avait trouvé un jour dans la caverne de Legna, dans un coin oublié. Elle était forgée dans l'acier le plus pur que Harry n'eut jamais touché, le manche était enroulé autour de la poigne et cloué de piques grands d'une dizaine de centimètres afin de protéger le porteur de cette arme. Celle-ci se nommait Fureur.  
D'après le dragon bleu, elle lui avait été offert par un humain qui s'était aventuré dans sa grotte par m'égard et que en échange de la vie sauve, il lui offrait cette épée. Le dragon avait accepté, peu désireux de se contenter d'une seul victime et qui plus ais été maigrichonne. Il avait donc jeté l'arme dans un coin de sa tanière en l'oubliant dans la minute qui suivit.  
En entendant la fin de cette histoire, Harry l'avait raillait en disant que cela n'était dû au fait qu'il avait une arrogance bien trop développé pour avoir fait l'effort de se souvenir de cette arme humaine !

Encore une fois, Harry sentit l'air se fendre légèrement et entendit le sol poussiéreux martelé sous un poids d'homme qui se dirigeait dans sa direction.  
Ayant comprit qu'il devait faire une nouvelle victime pour mettre sous silence son cris de guerre, Harry leva Fureur, tout en esquivant avec fluidité le coup portant qui visait son flanc et abattit d'une main la lourde lame sur l'épaule de son adversaire, le déchirant en deux.  
Criant de douleur, le sorcier tenta tant bien que mal de fuir ce démon, mais Harry ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il baissa Fureur vers le sol, tout en s'accroupissant. D'un mouvement vif, il poussa sur ses mollets tout en ramenant avec une force effrayante la lame vers les air qui trancha dans son chemin le poitrail du sorcier.  
Un bruit sourd percuta la poussière. Il était mort.

Soudain, un homme siffla quelque chose qui ressemblait à un ordre, dans un langage que Harry ne connaissait pas, puis fut poursuivit par des « pop » et le silence ce fit.  
Ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé, Harry s'écria vers le ciel :  
- Legna, que s'est il passé ?  
Legna se posa avec une impressionnante légèreté pour un animal de cette carrure à côté de lui.  
- Les humains aux robes noirs se sont enfuis, répondit il.  
- Que des lâches, siffla avec dégoût Harry.  
- Mais réfléchis, ils ont bien compris que la bataille était perdue d'avance. Les sorciers des camps adverses, malgré qu'ils appartiennent sous le commandement de deux personnes différentes, se sont ligués contre les humains aux robes noirs.  
Harry acquiesça, tout en nettoyant, avec le pan d'une robe d'un sorcier gisant au sol, son épée. Il se releva en caressant le ventre du dragon.  
- Que fait on à présent ? Vas-tu enfin m'expliquer cette soudaine prise de colère sur une affaire qui ne nous concerné pas et de plus une affaire d'humain ! Dit Harry, quelque peu confus et outré.  
Legna se redressa de toute sa hauteur hautaine.  
- Il y a un temps pour les explications mais ce n'est pas le moment. Le vieil homme vient vers nous accompagné de deux aurors.  
Harry s'électrisa sur place, serrant Fureur avec détermination.  
- Comment vas t-on faire ? Nous ne comprenons pas le langage humain ! Paniqua le garçon.  
Legna s'accroupit en présentant sa patte.  
- Je n'ai que faire des broutilles des humains ! Grimpe, nous partons.  
Harry ne protesta pas, trop content d'éviter cette race indigne. Il monta sur Legna et se plaça à l'arrière de son immense cou, entre deux piques.  
Cette fois ci, Harry devina que les sorciers se précipitaient vers eux les empêchant de partir mais Legna les ignora et battis des ailes avec forces avant de s'élever dans le ciel.  
Le dragon jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'homme enchaîné à l'hôtel et constatant avec appréciation qu'il n'avait rien, simplement une grosse peur, il donna un grand coup d'aile, s'élevant vers les nuages. Quand enfin, il les atteint, il se cacha grâce à eux.

Harry avait pincé les lèvres quand il avait deviné l'attention que portait son père sur l'humain enchaîné.  
- Depuis quand te soucis tu des hommes ?  
Legna fut un peu surpris.  
- Tu es vraiment impressionnant Harry, malgré ta perte de vue, tu peux deviner tous mes faits et gestes et à qui je les adresses ! Tu apprends vite.  
Au lieu de se sentir flatté, il haussa le ton :  
- Legna, cela fait dix ans que je n'ai plus mes yeux que pour faire pitié, j'ai eu le temps d'aiguiser mes autres sens, maintenant réponds à ma question !  
Legna gronda quelque peu devant ce ton mais ne dit rien.  
Comprenant qu'il fallait attendre d'être dans la grotte pour avoir gain de cause, Harry se tu.

Finalement, au bout de dix minutes, ils atteignirent la grotte. Harry reconnut sans de difficulté, l'atmosphère humide et cette pierre si familièrement froide.  
Il descendit du dragon et s'enfonça dans la grotte jusqu'à s'assoire sur une botte de paille. Legna s'étendit de tout son long devant lui.  
Harry sentit sur lui, le regard perçant, qu'il savait jaune, du dragon posait sur lui, le jugeant. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes le dragon décida de parler.  
- Bien, il est temps que tu saches ce qui nous entoure, que nous sommes que des files au bout des doigts de l'apocalypse…  
- Je ne comprends pas, de quoi tu parles Legna ?  
Harry était à présent effrayé, un sentiment qui l'avait longtemps oublié. Legna était vraiment terrifiant quand il était aussi sérieux.  
- Commençons depuis le début de cette catastrophe, veux tu ?  
Harry acquiesça, écoutant les battements de son cœurs, affolés.  
Legna soupira un grand coup avant de commencer :  
- Tu dois savoir, qu'à l'époque où le pouvoir était maître de tout, l'Union et l'Empire, deux camps opposés part des convictions différentes, luttèrent avec acharnement pour s'accaparer les Sceaux et, ce faisant, manquèrent d'anéantir un monde paisible.  
- Les Sceaux ? Quel est le rapport avec le monde ?  
- L'apparence de ce monde n'est qu'un leur, les Sceaux sont des reliques qui maintient le monde dans cette havre que tu connais, si jamais ils venaient à être détruits ce serait le chaos.  
Harry tenta d'assimiler cette information avec peine avant de faire signe à Legna de continuer.  
- Un des soldats de l'Union s'appelait Caim. Il aurait tout fait pour protéger sa sœur que l'Eglise avait récemment désigné comme étant la « Déesse » et le symbole des Sceaux.  
- Le symbole des Sceaux ? Demanda Harry en penchant la tête sur le côté.  
- Oui, si la « déesse » venait à mourir alors qu'aucun prétendant pour ce rôle n'a été nommé, alors plus aucune protection de dernier secours ne serait envisageable pour tenter de sauver les Sceaux de la destruction.  
Harry était de plus en plus mal à l'aise.  
- Elle n'avait pas eu le choix je suppose ? Déclara t-il malgré qu'il connut la réponse.  
- Non, répondit Legna sec d'émotion, elle se nommait Furiae et avait à peine dix-huit ans.  
Harry avala difficilement.  
- Pendant un combat, continua le dragon, Caim rencontra Angelus, le dragon rouge qui avait été capturé par l'Empire. Réalisant qu'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, ils joignirent leurs âmes en concluant un pacte.  
- Comme nous, murmura Harry, je me demande quel était son prix !  
- Sa voix, il était devenu muet. Caim ne pouvait parlementé qu'à travers la voix du dragon rouge.  
Un silence se fit avant que Legna continu comme si de rien ne fût.  
- Dés lors, Caim et Angelus combattirent vaillamment afin de protéger la déesse Furiae. Pourtant, malgré leur courage, le dernier sceau fut brisé, entraînant ainsi la fin du monde.  
- Tu veux dire…  
- Oui, coupa Legna, Caim a vus la mort de sa sœur.  
Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.  
- Ils découvert plus tard, que la cause de la destruction du monde étaient une petite fille de six ans. Privé de l'amour de sa mère, elle était une enfant triste qui ne pouvait se raccrocher qu'aux dieux. Elle s'appelait Manah.  
Après avoir combattu en d'innombrables occasions et avoir sacrifié trop de vies, le dernier combat prit fin. Cependant, pour préserver la paix fragile qui suivit, il fut nécessaire de créer de nouveaux Sceaux. Ayant finalement compris, grâce à Caim, les secrets du cœur humain, le dragon rouge sacrifia son corps aux nouveaux Sceaux afin de sauver le monde du chaos. Caim, son âme déchirée par la perte d'Angelus, versa une larme pour la première fois.

Harry posa une main tremblante sur le museau de Legna et caressa doucement ses écailles pour se rassurer de sa présence auprès de lui.  
- Mais quel est le rapport avec cette bataille dont nous fait partie ? Demanda Harry difficilement.  
Legna regarda son fils pour voir son bouleversement, il avait l'impression que ce garçon avait prit dix ans d'un coup. Mais il fallait qu'il le sache, un jour ou l'autre, on ne peut rester dans sa bulle éternellement.  
- Dix-huit plus tard, Albus Dumbledore, un des héros de la guerre des Sceaux, créa l'Ordre des Chevalier des Sceaux pour s'assurer que le Sceau d'Angelus ne serait jamais brisé. Cette association est plus couramment connue sous le nom d'Ordre du Phénix. Beaucoup pense d'ailleurs qu'elle lutte uniquement contre le puissant mage noir, Lord Voldemort, mais c'est faux. Très peu de gens connaissent cette histoire Harry, si ce n'est les Langues de Plombs. Je compte sur toi pour ne la révéler à personne, trop de personne sont à la recherche des Sceaux, il ne faut pas en plus renforcer l'armé de l'ennemi.

Harry hocha la tête.  
- Cet homme enchaîné sur cet hôtel c'était bien…  
Legna lui lécha la main avec douceur pour calmer ses tremblements.  
- Oui, l'hôtel était bien un Sceau, l'homme enchaîné était son gardien.  
Voyant son interrogation, Legna lui expliqua :  
- Chaque Sceau possède son Gardien, qui a généralement pactisé.  
- Et lui, il a pactisé avec qui à ton avis ?  
- J'en n'ai connaissance Harry, mais son prix fût apparemment de perdre sa liberté de mouvement contre une protection puissante. Tu as bien remarqué que malgré tous ses sorts lancés, mes flammes, la poussière, il n'avait pas la moindre égratignure, pas la moindre particule de saleté sur lui.  
Harry se mordit la lèvre.  
- Le vieil homme que tu m'as décrit était Dumbledore ?  
- Oui…  
Le silence fut accompagné avec un grand soulagement pour Harry, il n'en pouvait plus de toute cette histoire. Il voulait simplement dormir, oubliant momentanément ses informations mais il savait que c'était hélas impossible.

**A SUIVRE...  
**_reviews please ça fait toujours plaisir et cela donne de l'entrain pour continuer l'histoire._


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur: **Ce chapitre est un peu court je vous l'accorde mais il était nécessaire pour le bon déroulement de l'histoire. Le prochain chapitre devrait être plus long !

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la possession de JK Rowling ! Les personnages de Drakengard sont la propriété de _Square Enix_ !

**CHAPITRE 5: Les Sceaux menacés**

Dans un coin reculé du petit village nommé Granit, personne ne se doutait qu'une bataille acharné faisait rage entre un adolescent de quinze ans, aveugle et un dragon bleu.  
Legna prit son souffle avant de cracher le feu qui brûlait tous sur son passage.  
Harry sentit une vague de chaleur se rapprocher dangereusement de lui.  
Il leva une main d'où le jet de flamme percuta sans le toucher. Des langues de feu disparairent petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'il n'eut plus une nuance de feu.

Legna eut un cris faisant trembler les arbres autour de lui, avant de prendre son envole et fondre sur Harry en claquant sa mâchoire redoutablement.  
Harry prit appuis sur ses articulations des pieds d'où une vague d'énergie se déferla de ses talons. Soudain, il se jeta dans les airs en faisant un bond de plusieurs mètres évitant ainsi les crocs du dragon.  
Legna ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille fit un demi tour dans sa propre chute, ce qui érafla ses écailles du dos sur le sable du sol. Il se retrouvait donc dans les air sur le dos, Harry toujours dans les airs. Legna battit sa queue d'où elle s'écrasa sur la figure de l'adolescent, lui donnant une gifle magistrale. Celle-ci fut tellement puissante, qu'elle entraîna tout le corps de Harry dans une chute vertigineuse.  
Il atterrit tête la première contre le sol, provoquant de gros nuages de fumées. Legna se remit sur le ventre et posa les pattes sur le sol.  
Il souffla un grand coup pour disperser la fumée. Elle fut remplacée par un grand cratère et en son centre, Harry accroupit se tenant la joue meurtrie. Les cheveux plus en bataille que d'habitude malgré leur extrême longueur.

Legna eut un grognement ce qui ressemblait étrangement à un rire moqueur.  
En entendant ceci, Harry fit la moue, ce qui fit encore plus pouffer le reptile. Renonçant à faire culpabiliser le dragon, il se leva en époussetant ses vêtements de cuire en peau de dragon.  
- Bien, bien Harry, tu as réussi à tenir cinq heures de rude combat en utilisant ta magie sans baguette sans même t'essouffler. C'est un progrès.  
Harry eut un immense sourire de dédain que Legna effaça vite.  
- Ne soit pas aussi fière que ça, tu as un potentiel vraiment important, tu pourrais faire beaucoup mieux ! Siffla t-il dangereusement.  
Harry se dandina, mal à l'aise.  
- Oui, je suis désolé papa.  
Legna eut un rictus qui ressemblait étrangement à sa manière de sourire.  
- Cela est bien que tu puisses en prendre conscience.  
Il donna un coup de langue rafraîchissante sur le visage de Harry qui perlait de sueur et de poussière.  
- Bon cet après midi, tu iras au village Granit essayer d'améliorer ton expression.  
L'adolescent soupira lestement.  
- Legna, en quoi apprendre le langage des hommes pourrait me rendre utile. Ils ne sont même pas digne qu'on leur accorde une quelconque attention ! Cracha Harry.  
Legna déploya ses ailes dans l'intention d'aller chasser alors que Harry irait pendant ce temps là, à Granit pour voler quelque couverture pour rendre plus douiller leur nid pour l'hiver.  
- Soit plus proche de tes ennemis que de tes amis, déclara Legna le dos tourné avant de prendre les cieux.

Harry grogna de mécontentement quand il fut dans le village, tous ses visages hypocrites d'être humains lui donnaient la nausée !  
Harry connaissait presque parfaitement le langage des humains, notamment l'anglais, le français, l'espagnol et le portugais (du aux nombreux touriste qui venaient dans cette contré.)  
Le plus difficile pour Harry fut d'apprendre le français, il trouvait que c'était une langue relativement difficilement mais fort apprécié par les humains, aussi pour mettre en confiance les proies qu'ils s'étaient fixé pour les livrer à Legna, il parlait souvent à ces stupides humains le français. Bien entendu, les humains croyant avoir affaire à quelqu'un de fortement riche et de bonne famille ne le quittait pas d'une semelle ce qui facilitait la tâche à Harry, ainsi il n'avait aucun mal à les emmener dans la gueule du dragon bleu.

Harry marchait depuis dix minutes dans l'allée du village lorsqu'il entendit le mot Sceaux.  
Il se figea et fit semblant de s'intéressait à une vitrine de papeterie. Les deux hommes qui discutaient se figèrent à son arriver et finalement pensant qu'il n'y avait aucun risque, continuèrent leur conversation.  
- On le nomme le Borgne ! Continua l'un des deux hommes.  
- Le Borgne ? Et tu dis qu'il est recherché par l'Ordre des Sceaux ?  
- Oui, a ce qui paraîtrait, il cherche à détruire les Sceaux pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison.  
- Mais il est fou, il nous entraînera dans le chaos ! S'affola l'autre humain.  
Son ami eut un petit rire moqueur.  
- Ne t'en fait pas va ! L'Ordre des Sceaux lui donne du file à retordre. Et puis c'est Dumbledore qui prend les rênes et il est aidé par les Aurors donc…  
Son ami se détendit.  
Harry allait s'apprêter à partir rapporter ses découvertes à Legna lorsqu'il fut de nouveau stoppé par leur conversation.  
- … Et il serait devenus borgne par ce type.  
- Un homme portant un masque ?  
- Oui, un masque qui donne froid dans le dos, personne ne connaît son identité. D'après les rumeurs, il saurait beaucoup de chose sur les Sceaux.  
- Comment cela ce fait il ?  
Son ami haussa les épaules dans un signe d'impuissance.  
- Je n'en sais fichetrement rien. Par contre il serait à la poursuite d'un homme dans le but de le tuer, on peut imaginer que c'est par son voyage et ses recherches qu'il sache autant de chose sur les Sceaux.  
- Mouais, dit l'autre idiot d'humain pas convaincu pour un sou. Et tu ne serais pas par hasard quel est l'homme qui poursuit s'en relâche ?  
Le conteur secoua la tête négativement.

Harry en avait assez entendu, ces deux sous espèces ne savaient pas à quel point la situation était grave, si ce qu'ils avaient dit était vrai alors le monde était menacé par le Borgne. Malgré cela, Legna et lui ne pourrait rien n'y faire. De plus, qui était l'autre homme au masque effrayant dont le conteur avait parlé ? Oubliant partiellement ses couvertures, Harry décida quand même de rapporter ce qu'il avait entendu à son père, ne serait ce que pour la forme !

**A SUIVRE ...** _REVIEW PLEASE !_ ( yeux de chibis )


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à jk rowling et les personnages de Drakengard ( Legna, Caim, Angelus, Manah ect... ) appartiennent à _Square Enix !_ Seule l'histoire m'appartient !

**PACTE DE MORT VENGERESQUE !**

**CHAPITRE 6 : La proposition**

Toute la maison était en feu. Les flammes dansaient et brûlaient poutres, grenier, toit …

Il ne restait plus rien du jardin autre fois si verdoyant et plein de vie. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Une chose encore bien plus morne venait assombrir se triste tableau.

Des corps, une famille entière composée de cinq adultes et de deux adolescents qui venaient de sortir de l'âge, baignait dans leur sang.

Un homme de vingt trois ans contemplait ce spectacle, les larmes aux yeux. Il était grand, aux cheveux roux flamboyant tout comme les victimes gisant au sol, des yeux bleu, en ce moment vitreux.

Il était tellement pâle en ce jour que ses tâches de rousseur étaient accentuées.

- Papa, maman, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George...

Les jambes de l'homme cédèrent sous son poids. Il tomba à genoux, fixant sa famille.

- Je n'ai rien pus faire, ils ont tué et brûlé le Terrier et je n'ai rien fait ! Sanglota t-il en donnant un violent coup de poing sur le sol.

Un éclat de verre le fit lever les yeux, c'était un couteau de cuisine qui se tenait prés de sa main. Il s'en empara, tremblant. Il plaça sa lame sous son cou et inclina légèrement la tête en arrière.

- Pardonnez moi, supplia t-il en regardant les morts. Pardonnez moi, pardonnez moi…

Tremblant de peur, malgré lui, il s'écorcha la gorge. Cette dernière ce mit à saigner mais pas suffisamment pour le vider de son sang.

Ron Weasley n'avait pas le courage de se suicider. Il n'était qu'un lâche !

- Pardonnez moi, répéta t-il.

Soudain, une boule de lumière pas plus grande qu'un ballon vola devant lui.

En regardant de plus prés, Ron pus y voir avec surprise une fée qui le fixait avec amusement.

Elle avait un corps svelte et à la peaux blanche de neige, des cheveux bleus électrique, de grands yeux en amendes azurs, de fines oreilles pointus qui se dressaient fièrement vers le ciel et possédait une paire d'ailes qui battaient l'air avec joie et dextérité.

La fée observa un moment le rouquin avant d'éclater d'un rire à la fois moqueur et cruel, un rire au son cristallin.

- Ha ha ha ha ha ! Tu as raison, tu as été incapable de faire quoi que se soit ! Glousa t-elle en le montrant du doigt.

Ron, baissa la tête coupable.

- Ma famille…Murmura t-il.

- HA HA HA HA ! Ta famille a été assez confiante pour engendrer un garçon sans courage et voilà le résultat ! Elle désigna les corps d'un signe de tête. A présent ils baignent tous dans leur propre sang ! HA HA HA HA !

Ron était secoué de violents sanglots.

- C'est de ma faute !

- Ha ha ha ha ! Vous les humains, morts ou vivants, vous êtes tous aussi pitoyables !

Ron resserra son emprise sur le couteau. La fée l'ayant vu continua de glousser.

- HA HA HA HA ! Et bien vas y, qu'attends tu pour te tuer et les rejoindre ?

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua l'entaille sur sa gorge faîte un peu plus tôt.

- Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ! Tu es donc si lâche que cela ? Enfonce cette lame si tentante dans ta chaire de couard d'humain ! La mort est une délivrance ! Alors qu'attends tu ?

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas, elle eut un sourire victorieux.

- Mais attends j'ai une idée ! S'exclama t-elle en voletant autour de lui joyeusement. Faisons un pacte !

- Un pacte ? Demanda t-il sans comprendre.

- Ho oui ! Allez s'il te plaît ! On sera toujours ensemble ! Ce sera tellement drôle ! S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît…

(Au même moment, à des milliers et des milliers de lieu…)

- Caim… Siffla une voix à l'agonie. CAIM… CCCAAAAAIIIIIIIMMMMMM !

C'est en entendant cette appelle qu'un homme eut un sourire de dément meurtrier collait au visage.

(Un an plus tard…)

Dans une grotte où somnolait un dragon bleu et un homme, portant un bandeau noir autour des yeux, aux long cheveux brun en bataille et à l'allure avantageuse, un groupe de sorcier menait par un vieil excentrique à la longue barbe blanche se tenait devant les deux endormis, un sourire plaqué aux lèvres.

- Nous les avons enfin trouvé ! Chuchota une femme au visage en forme de cœur et aux cheveux rose bonbon.

- Treize ans de recherche intensive depuis cette bataille contre Voldemort, treize ans que l'ont recherché ce mystérieux garçon et ce dragon bleu…

- Oui, nous le savons merci quand même Lupin ! S'exclama plus qu'agacé un homme au visage cireux et pâle et aux cheveux gras, aux yeux onyx.

- Silence Severus on tu vas réveiller le …

Une gigantesque patte griffue aux écailles bleues, écrasa le sol, menaçante.

Remus Lupin tous ses sens de lycanthrope en alerte, dévisagea catastrophé la face du monstre. Il était tellement prêt de lui qu'il pouvait sentir son puissant souffle chaud sur son visage.

Le dragon deux grands yeux jaunes qui luisaient d'une lueur meurtrière, un long museau aux naseaux retroussés, une puissante mâchoire d'où quelques crocs particulièrement aiguisés sortait de sa gueule et une paire de corne de couleur or qui s'entre lassaient entre elles, formant une seule et unique corne, lui donnant l'air d'une couronne.

En ce moment le dragon grognait, clairement contrarié que des êtres humains osaient s'aventurer ici.

Réveillé par tous ce remue-ménage, Harry s'étira et se leva en bougonnant. Mais très vite, il sentit que Legna et lui n'étiez pas seul. Il pouvait entendre le souffle de d'autre personne étrangères et le bruits de leur corps tremblants.

Prenant Fureur, qui était à ses côtés, Harry marcha vers les étrangers, prudemment.

- Legna, qui sont ils ? Demanda Harry.

Il pouvait sentir la confusion mêlée à la surprise des étrangers. Sûrement n'avaient ils pas l'habitude que quelqu'un parle le langage dragon devant eux ?

- C'est Albus Dumbledore !

Harry releva la tête, stupéfait. Que venait faire le fondateur de l'Ordre des Sceaux ici ?

- Il est accompagné de sorciers, fais attention, je sens que certain ont passé des pactes plus ou moins puissants.

Harry serra son épée un peu plus fort de sa main droite et commença à concentrer son flux magique de la main gauche.

- Que venez vous faire ici, Albus Dumbledore, demanda Harry d'une voix froide et calme.

Caressant sa barbe argenté, le vieux sorcier eut un sourire.

- Bien, bien, je constate avec plaisir que tu me connais. Cela nous fait gagner un temps précieux.

Serrant les dents, Harry leva son épée sous le cou du vieillard. Son geste fut accompagné de cris de terreur.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question ! Siffla Harry à bout de patience.

- Posez tout de suite cet arme, espèce de…

- Allons Severus, coupa Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants, ce jeune homme est à son droit de demander la réponse à sa question !

- Exiger serait plus exacte ! S'exclama Lupin.

En entendant la voix du loup-garou, Harry tourna la tête vers lui. Bizarrement, sa voix lui était familière. Mais pourtant c'était impossible !

Ce concentrant un peu plus sur son aura, il put sentir des gênes de loup et une nouvelle fois, cette aura, il avait l'impression de la connaître.

- Vous êtes un loup-garou ? Demanda Harry.

Harry sentit le lycanthrope se figer et souffler un faible « oui ».

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cet homme lui inspiré une grande sympathie.

- Il n'y a pas de honte à être un loup-garou, dit Harry, un demi sourire aux lèvres, au contraire soyez fière d'être ce que vous êtes. Comment vous appelez vous ?

Si l'homme loup fut surpris était un euphémisme, mais malgré tout, les paroles de cet homme lui réchauffa le cœur.

- Remus Lupin.

Harry pencha légèrement la tête en guise de salut.

Legna qui avait observait la scène, ne comprenant pas un mot de l'échange, fut à la foi surpris et choqué de voir son fils incliner de la tête envers ses humains.

- Sachez que vous êtes le premier humain à qui je daigne une salutation distinguée.

- Ben…Merci, j'en suis flatté, dit Remus peu sûr de lui.

Il se demandait ce qu'avait fait ce jeune homme aux autres humains qu'il avait croisé. Finalement, il ne préférait pas savoir.

- Et vous quel est votre nom ? Demanda Lupin.

Tout en rangeant son épée dans son fourreau, Harry répondit :

- Je me nomme Harry. Et le dragon est Legna, mon père.

La déclaration de Harry eut l'effet de laisser les trois sorciers et la sorcière au visage en coeur, sans voix.

- Et si vous nous racontiez toute votre histoire, Harry ? Demanda Dumbledore qui fut le premier à se ressaisir.

- Pourquoi devrais je répondre à votre question alors que vous n'avez pas répondu à la mienne ? Ironisa Harry qui avait perdu complètement son sourire.

- Bon très bien, je suis venu vous faire une proposition à vous deux.

Harry haussa un sourcil avant de traduire les dires du sorcier à Legna.

- Qu'en est t-il ?

- Que vous vous joignez à l'Ordre des Sceaux en tant que Chevalier des Sceaux.

- QUOI ? S'écria Harry.

Legna exigea tout de suite une traduction mais avant que Harry n'est pus faire quoi que se soit, Dumbledore avait prononcé une formule sur le dragon bleu.

- Voilà comme ça, vous comprendrez et parlerez notre langue, dit Albus.

Legna lui lança un regard dédaigneux.

- Et vous voulez peut être que je vous remercie humain ?

Dumbledore ne répondit pas, toujours souriant.

- Et sachez que je n'y vois aucun profit pour mon fils et moi à rejoindre votre Ordre ! Siffla le dragon.

Cette fois ci, le vieux sorcier perdit son air joviale pour le remplacer par un air grave.

- Comprenez que ce n'est plus une question de profit.

Pour toute réponse, il eut un reniflement pas convaincu.

- Vous n'êtes pas s'en savoir que Lord Voldemort veut brisé les Sceaux afin de plonger le monde dans le chaos.

- Les humains entraînent leur propre perte par leur folie ! Se contenta de dire Harry.

Cela jeta un froid qui fut bien vite rompus par le dragon bleu.

- Oui, nous en sommes conscient, dit il en jetant un coup d'œil fier à son fils.

- Alors sachez que c'est qu'une partie de la vérité. En détruisant les Sceaux, d'après la légende, les Gerbes de Résurrections apparaîtrons pour créer un nouveau monde. Lequel, je n'en sais rien, mais une chose est sûr, Voldemort à l'intention de se servir des Gerbes pour gouverner ce nouveau monde. Les Gerbes de Réssurections sont les graines du monde à l'état brute, vous savez tout aussi bien que moi que lorsque ces Gerbes apparaîtrons non seulement elles créeront un nouveau monde mais en plus selon la volonté de l'homme qui les aura appelés. De plus, nous savons parfaitement que nous ne sommes pas à la hauteur face à l'armée de mangemort, c'est pourquoi nous demandons votre aide.

Legna resta silencieux, les jugeant du regard. Harry lui attendait simplement la décision du dragon, car il savait que quoi qu'il choisirait, cela serait le meilleur choix possible.

- Je suis bien trop attaché à ma vie et à mes principes pour me plier à des ordres que ce soit d'un humain comme Voldemort ou comme vous !

Ne répondant pas, les sorciers croisaient les doigts.

- Que choisis tu donc Legna ? Demanda Harry en lui caressant le flan.

- J'accepte, répondit il dignement.

Les sorciers eurent un immense sourire sauf celui qui avait les cheveux gras.

- Merci infiniment !

Legna rejeta sa queue contre la pierre de la grotte avec agacement.

- Sachez le, je ne fais pas ceci pour vous ! Siffla t-il dangereusement.

- Bien évidemment, dit Albus, les yeux plus brillants que jamais. Ho mais au fait, allez nous nous raconter votre histoire à présent ?

Legna et Harry se jetèrent un regard malicieux avant de tourner leurs yeux vers les sorciers.

- Ne nous avons jamais dit qu'on vous la conterez, nargua Harry.

**A SUIVRE ... REVIEWS !**

**Drago va certainement apparaitre dans un ou deux chapitres ( enfin le voilà ) !**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclamer:**_ _Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à_** jk rowling** _et ceux de Drakengard à_ **Square Enix !**

**__**

**__**

**UN PACTE DE MORT VENGERESQUE**

****

**__**

**_CHAPITRE 7 : Première bataille en tant que membre _**

**__**

Harry volait sur le dos de Legna, alors que ce dernier suivait de près la trace magique de Albus Dumbledore. Celui-ci leur avait conseillé de suivre sa magie à travers l'espace afin de trouver l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard aussi nommé le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix ou des Sceaux.

Harry, ne faisait pas attention au vent qui lui caressait le visage. Il réfléchissait à la conversation de ce matin avec les quatre sorciers. Il n'avait rien dit mais tout n'était pas très clair dans sa tête.

- Legna ?

Le dragon émit un grognement interrogateur.

- Tu te souvient de la conversation qu'on a eu il y a de cela plusieurs années sur les Sceaux ?

Le reptile se contenta d'acquiescer.

- Tu m'avais affirmé qu'en détruisant les Sceaux, le monde serait plongé dans le chaos et que en même temps, la véritable apparence de ce dernier se dévoilerait…

- C'est exacte, répondit Legna, se demandant où Harry voulait en venir.

- … Tu n'as jamais fait mention de Gerbes de Résurrections ?

- Je sais, je ne voulais t'effrayer plus que nécessaire, tu étais encore jeune malgré ta maturité excessive pour un enfant de onze ans.

Harry resta silencieux un moment, assimilant l'information. Etait-ce aussi terrible ? Pire que le chaos ? Pire que la mort ?

- Qu'est donc Legna ? Demanda courageusement Harry.

- Comme l'a si bien dit Dumbledore, les Gerbes de Résurrections sont des sortes de graines qui ont était implanté il y a de cela plusieurs années par les Dieux. Des graines qui n'ont jamais germés. Pendant des années, elles sont restés caché aux yeux du monde, jusqu'au jour où touts les Sceaux fut brisés par les Archanges, par Manah…

- Que c'est il passé ensuite ?

- Les Gerbes sont apparus, mais heureusement elles n'ont pas germé pour le compte de Manah, Caim avait réussi à arrêter la gamine avant le désastre.

- Qu'aurait il arrivé si cela n'avait pas été le cas ?

Legna secoua sa grosse tête de crocodile.

- Personne ne le sait réellement. Cependant la légende raconte que les Gerbes avaient été crée dans le but d'engendrer un nouveau monde. Un monde dont toutes les fautes et pêchés des humains auraient été lavé, supprimé… Mais, il y avait un défaut dans tout ceci, en les créant les Dieux émirent des erreurs irréparables.

- Lesquelles ?

- Les Gerbes devraient supprimer les défauts humains du monde, mais, c'était sans compter que l'homme lui-même était une faute ! Et cet race veut détruire les Sceaux dans le seul but de faire apparaître les Gerbes afin d'ordonner de créer le monde dont ils rêve, mais ils ignorent tous sans exceptions que cela engendrera leur propre perte.

On distinguait à présent les hautes tours du château, au loin.

- C'est dans cet unique but que j'ai accepté de rentrer dans cet Ordre, continua le dragon bleu, c'est pour toi !

Harry serra les dents.

- Pourquoi suis-je un humain, pourquoi fais je partis de cet race inférieur arrogante ? Siffla t-il.

Legna écoutait les propos de l'homme avec tristesse.

- Harry, il est vrai que physiquement tu es et tu resteras un humain pour les restant de tes jours, Harry baissa la tête, cependant tu es un dragon dans ton cœur, et tu restera mon fils pour toujours quoi qu'il arrive, ne l'oublie jamais !

Harry fit un bref sourrire.

Legna se posa sur la pelouse du parc de Poudlard, désert.

- Alors cela aurait été ici que j'aurais fait mes études humaines si tu ne m'avais pas recueillit ? Interrogea Harry, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Je suppose que cela aurait été le cas si tu n'aurais pas été sur le point de mourir lorsque je t'ais trouvé.

Harry eut un petit rire.

- Pfff, l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité, tu connais ?

- Du tout, siffla Legna en frétillant la langue tel un serpent.

C'est avec un éclat de rire, pour Harry et un rugissement sonore, pour Legna, qu'ils se dirigèrent vers les Grandes Portes de Poudlard.

(A des lieux de là…)

Un homme de haute stature, aux vêtements sombres et une longues et lourde épée en main, se distingué dans les rues les plus malfamés de la ville. Un autre homme était devant lui, tremblant de terreur. Il était recroquevillé en boule, terrifié. Il lui tendit une bourse en cuir remplit de galions.

- Je vous assure, je ne vous volerai plus de ma vie, pitié ! Tenez, votre argent.

L'homme à l'épée, s'avança encore un peu, se risquant dans un halot de lumière provenant d'une bougie posait au coin.

Voyant son visage, le voleur avala avec difficulté.

- Vous…vous…êtes celui qu'on appe….appelle Le Borgne !

Pour toute réponse Le Borgne lui trancha la gorge sans ménagement.

Cela aurait pus être évité si seulement, ce voleur n'avait pas était témoin de son autre meurtre. Il regarda en arrière la tête d'un vieillard qui gisait non lion de son corps. Ses yeux aveugles exorbités par la surprise, la bouche grande ouverte et surtout, son signe distinctif, son crâne dépourvu de cheveux mais ayant à la place le signe d'un pacte s'étendant sur tout le crâne.

La première phase de son plan était achevée, maintenant, il allait passé à la seconde, la plus difficile. Détruire les Sceaux !

Harry et Legna furent rejoins par les membres de l'Ordre des Sceaux. En effet, Harry et le dragon bleu avaient décidé qu'il était plus sage d'attendre les autres chevaliers des Sceaux dans le Hall plutôt que de chercher une salle où Legna ne pourrait rentrer dû à sa grandeur et largeur.

Albus Dumbledore se positionna devant eux avec un large sourire.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie, dit il en ouvrant grand ses bras. Laissez moi vous présenter les autres membres de l'Ordre chargé de protéger les Sceaux. Il désigna l'homme aux cheveux gras et au teint cireux que Harry avait vu dans sa grotte. Voici Severus Rogue, il enseigne la défense contre les forces du mal ici, partenaire par l'alliance du pacte avec une chauve-souris sataniques. ( Harry aurait bien aimé savoir le prix de son pacte mais se retient de poser la question ) Albus montra le jeune lycantrope. Vous connaissez déjà Remus Lupin, au aucun pacte pour le moment. Le vieux sorcier continua. Nymphodora Tonk, a établie un pacte avec le roi des Hippocampes connu sous le nom de Kelpie, elle est la gardienne du Sceau des Eaux. Ronald Weasley qui a pactisé avec un sylvestre. Minerva Mcgonagall, aucun pacte, elle enseigne la métamorphose. Ginny Weasley qui a pactisé avec l'esprit du feu nommé Salamandre et l'esprit de l'eau nommé Ondine. Flitwick qui a pactisé avec les gnomes, enseigne les enchantements et gardien du Sceau du Saint Eclat. Horace Slugorne, enseigne les Potions, partenaire par pacte avec un Ifrit, gardien du Sceau du Feu Ardent. Et moi je suis le gardien du Sceau du Temps, j'ai pactisé avec un golem.

Legna eut un grognement.

- Qui est le dernier gardien du Sceau du Souffle Vitale ? Vous avez oublié de le mentionner ! Demanda le dragon bleu imperturbable.

- Nous ne savons où il est, depuis plusieurs années sa disparition nous pose des problèmes sur le district du Souffle Vitale.

- Les districts ? Demanda Harry.

- Les lieux où sont placé caché les Sceaux, répondit le dragon sans lui jeter un regard plongé dans une intense réflexion.

- Alors c'est eux les nouveaux ? Interrogea une voix fluette et très désagréable.

Harry tourna la tête pour voir une petite fée battre des ailes autour de lui, le détaillant.

- Un sylvestre, dit Harry en se tournant vers Ron, rare sont ceux qui aiment cette espèce, qu'avait tu à l'esprit le jour où tu as conclu un pacte avec cette créature sournoise ?

Voyant l'air sombre du rouquin, Harry n'insista pas.

- Quoi ! Qui es tu misérable humain pour osait me traiter de la sorte, s'écria le sylvestre.

- Silence, moustique ! S'écria Legna.

La fée prit soudain un air moqueur.

- HA HA HA HA HA ! Comment ? Un dragon concluant un pacte avec un humain de surcroît ? HA HA HA HA HA ! Que fais tu de ton honneur, toi, si noble et fière créature qui crache de dégoût envers les hommes ? Tu es tombé bien bas ! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA !

Harry ne pus s'empêcher d'avoir des envies de meurtres, c'était une corde sensible que de s'attaquer à l'honneur du dragon bleu perdu.

- TAIS TOI MOUSTIQUE OU TU GOUTERAS DE MES FLAMMES ! Rugit Legna, faisant trembler de peur l'assistance.

Soudain, un elfe de maison apeuré apparut mettant fin à la dispute. Il s'inclina devant Dumbledore.

- Maître Dumbledore, des troupes de mangemorts ont été localisé, ils sont accompagnés de monstres armé jusqu'aux dents. Ils attaquent le district du Souffle Vitale !

Albus perdit son sourire habituel.

- Membres de l'Ordre, développait l'armée, prévenait les Auror et défendait le district !

Il se tourna ensuite vers Legna et Harry.

- Harry je compte sur toi et ton dragon pour nous débarrasser des monstres dans la voie des airs !

Harry acquiesça et partit rejoindre les autres membres.

- Depuis quand tu obéis comme un gentil chien ! Demanda Legna courroucé.

- Pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas le choix, après tout nous sommes sous ses ordres à présent en ayant accepté son offre.

- N'empêche que je n'aime pas ce vieux sénile, il a quelque chose de louche.

( A des lieux de la bataille )

- CAIM, CAIM ! Sifla une voix caverneuse et féminine malgré tout.

Un homme aux habits sombres leva la tête à cet appel.

- Bientôt, très bientôt… reprit la voix.

L'homme baissa la tête avec tristesse devant la pointe de folie dans la voix.

( Sur le champ de bataille du district du Souffle Vitale )

Des flammes calcinèrent des harpies qui chutèrent dans le vide.

- Bien joué Legna !

Harry avait bien reconnu l'odeur de plumes grillées.

- C'est bon, le ciel est dégagé, dit Legna, va combattre à terre.

Harry acquiesça et sauta du dos de Legna en plein vol et atterrit de plus de quinze mettre de hauteur au sol sans une égratignure. Harry sentit des sorts fusaient vers lui, il les contourna et leva Fureur et commença à tuer touts ennemis sur son passage. Pendant ce temps, les Aurors tout en combattant observaient Harry.

- Il se bat comme un beau diable ! Commenta l'un.

- D'où lui vient toute cette puissance ? Cela doit venir du pacte avec le dragon ! Continua un autre.

- Comment a-t-il pus avoir un pacte avec un dragon, une des créatures les plus puissantes du monde magique ?

- C'est un démon !

Les coups et sorts s'enchaînèrent pendant encore un quart d'heure avant la victoire de l'Ordre.

Legna atterrit lourdement aux côtés d'un Harry pas du tout essoufflé.

- Ce n'était que les novices de Voldemort.

- Je le sais Legna.

Soudain une plainte de souffrance s'éleva.

Intrigué, Harry se dirigea vers elle et la mena devant une cellule où plusieurs hommes étaient emprisonnés.

- S'il vous plait, aidez nous ! Supplia l'un d'eux.

- Harry, ne t'approcha pas d'eux, avertit une voix familière à Harry qu'il reconnut sous le nom de Remus Lupin.

- Qui sont ils ?

- Ceux sont les anciens combattant de l'Empire. Ils nous servent de source d'énergie pour le Sceaux du Souffle Vitale, c'est leur châtiment.

- Le Sceaux aspire leur énergie vitale ! S'exclama Harry.

- Cela est nécessaire pour maintenir les Sceaux !

L'un des prisonniers se releva difficilement et cracha avec toute la haine qui lui était possible :

- AH ! Les chevaliers des Sceaux sont tous des bâtards, allez en enfer !

Tout à coup, les barreaux de fer explosèrent sans crier gard. Profitant de l'ébahissement de tous, les prisonniers partirent vers leur sauveur.

Harry, sortant de sa torpeur, enleva son bandeau.

- Legna, que tu sois mes yeux !

Ainsi Harry pus voir grâce aux pouvoirs temporaires de Legna, le sorcier qui avait libéré les captifs et osait s'opposer à l'Ordre des Sceaux.

C'était un grand homme de son âge, fin et musclé. Il avait un visage aristocratique et pâle, des yeux gris métallique. Il possédait des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc ramené en arrière dévoilant son visage. Il avait une posture droite et se tenait avec grâce.

Le blond se sentant observait tourna la tête pour rencontrer deux émeraudes qui le déstabilisèrent quelque peu.

Harry se sentait littéralement hypnotisé par cette personne. Mais enfin que lui arrivait –il ?

Le blond fini par rompre le contact visuel pour prendre ses jambes à son coup. Sentant que les pouvoirs de Legna disparaissaient, Harry eut juste le temps d'entendre un des prisonniers avant de redevenir aveugle.

- Merci Monseigneur Drago Malfoy, avait il dit.

**REVIEWS ! He oui c'est bon notre drago est venu !**


End file.
